A New Beginning
by EvaAnneLenthe
Summary: Everything will fall into pieces and they will meet again. They have to. This is a new beginning for Jace and Clary and a chance to pursue their love for Sizzy, Malec, and Luke&Maryse. The writers and producers of the show didn't give them that chance or beginning, but we will. Because they deserve it. We deserve it. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.


**_Hi guys, I'm back from being gone for a very long time. I can tell you all that I've been very busy and simply just forgot to make time to write. But, honestly, that's not the case. I haven't really felt that writing grove in a while now, so that's why I have been absent. I just want to give you guys the best I can give. So that's what I'm doing._**

**_I'm writing a new chapter for Pregnant of Two Angels and I have been thinking about things I could add to my other story's, but this idea... It kept crashing into my brain every time I saw the app on my phone. This story is about a new beginning for the 3 power couples (now 4 with Luke Maryse)._**

**_I, personally, think that the ending of the series wasn't THAT great. I mean, I still love it. But I don't know. It just missed something... OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! A CLACE HAPPY ENDING. The cast and crew described the ending as: 'a bittersweet ending'. But it's too bitter to my taste. I wanted a clace wedding, clace children, a clace kiss and hug would've done enough! But nooooo, they just had to make me cry all day and give me a killer headache._**

**_Anyways, If you agree with me, I'm sure you'll be happy with this story. I hope u enjoy it and maybe jump in with some ideas. Maybe you could send me some docs with your story, like a Clace wedding, Malec children, Sizzy date. ANYTHING, just please enjoy and I hope, that at the end, you'll be satisfied. _**

**_Also... something that has nothing to do with Shadowhunters; my country won at the Eurovision Song Contest! I hope you all know what that is, if not; google it. Oh-oh-oh, also google the song; Arcade by Duncan Laurence, cuz that's the song/person that won! _**

**_*Disclaimer: the characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the lines that Clary and Jace say in the first part, belong to the writers of the show. But the plot after the first part belongs to me._**

**_So with nothing left to say, let's start this epic new journey..._**

Chapter one: Rewriting Clace Alley Scene

"Hey!" Clary yelled while running through the back doors of the Brooklyn Academy of Art. The darkness took her in and it sent shivers down her spine. Somehow, the night looked darker than usual. Like there were shadows, hidden in the dark, waiting to be hunted. Clary left all the warmth and nice people behind, just to follow this mysterious, gorgeous looking guy. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" She yelled again, trying to earn his interest. Just a minute ago, she had been standing with this really nice woman who was complimenting her very first work at the Academy. The woman had been nice and telling her that her work was really intriguing and interesting when Clary had seen the guy, casually leaning against the pillar in the middle of the room. He had, in fact, earned her interest that very moment, but he had stepped back suddenly like he was scared... of her. She had walked up to him apologizing and he had said; "_You can_ _see __me_" Like he just couldn't believe what was happening. And he had run away, leaving her feeling cold and empty some way. Almost like he had sucked out the life of her. Normally, she would've just turned around and continued talking to the art lovers that were currently admiring her newest work at the Academy. But instead, like she was being pulled by an invisible piece of lint-very light, but still urging her to come with it, she had started to walk. Soon enough she felt her feet maximizing their speed, and she was running on her six-inch heels, wondering where the guy had stormed off to. Her feet started to burn and she felt her face turning red. But, as she turned the last corner of the alley, she saw the blond guy. He stood there, in the middle of the alley, with his back turned to her. He looked mysterious and dangerous, but clear and sweet at the same time. Slowly, he turned around and Clary looked into the most beautiful, somehow familiar, pair of eyes. They were blue but sometimes seemed to be gold when you looked into them a certain way. "Don't I know you? From somewhere?" She asked, carefully taking a step forward_._

"No, I don't think so." He answered like his answer was the only possible truth to her question. But Clary didn't fall for his response. He was to hesitating like he had to come up with an answer. Like he didn't tell what he was really feeling. She always did this, looking for reasons if someone would lie. She always guessed that it was just an annoying habit. She thought that she couldn't trust anybody. She wanted to know everything about each person and each situation. But now, that 'annoying habit' seemed to have a different purpose. It was almost like she was trying to discover missing pieces of her life. Trying to think of the memories she had lost.

"No, I do. I definitely do. I..." She cut her sentence off as images of the guy came crashing into her brain. Like it was all being jammed in there, but still in portions. One topic at a time. Now it was this guy. The same guy that was standing in front of her. And she saw herself, in a memory, talking to him, calling him Jace. "You're Jace, right?" This seemed to have caught his interest in her. His eyebrows crooked up, like he was surprised, but in a good way. This time, she didn't find him searching for an answer. It was like he needed a push, and she gave it to him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Jace." His face lit up and his eyes turned a beautiful shade of gold. A smile appeared on his face, and Clary could see that he was enjoying this. It looked like he hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. Clary let her eyes wander over his face. From his hair to the tip of his chin. When she looked at his neck, her big green eyes turned even bigger. There were these black symbols on his neck, they looked like tattoos, but they also didn't. Like they had a bigger meaning. They weren't there when she had seen him during the art exhibit.

"I'm Clary." She said, introducing herself but feeling like it wasn't necessary. Like he already knew what her name was. He chuckled, confirming her feelings. And the smile appeared on his face again. It was really attractive. "What are these tattoos on your neck?" She found herself asking. She felt the need to ask, she wanted to know everything about him but also felt like she already knew him. Her hand felt like it was being pulled at again. The lint tilted her arm up and made her touch the black ink on his neck. Like he was expecting what she was doing, he turned his face to the side, giving her better access. When the soft tips of her index and middle finger touched the first skin cells on his neck, an electrical feeling spread through Clary's body. Jace seemed to feel it too. He turned his head and looked into Clary's eyes, searching for something. Suddenly, new memories came into her head. She saw Jace again. She saw both of them, dancing at a party and... kissing. It scared her a little bit, so she carefully took a step back. But more out of curiosity than fear. She let go of Jace and looked him in the eyes. "What... How... Who are...?" Clary tried to ask but failed horribly. Jace knew what she was getting at, but didn't want to explain. She had to find out about her past life on her own. He couldn't write her story for her, she had to do it herself. He had to get back to the Institute, although every inch of his heart and body told him to stay. To talk to Clary, explain every little bit about the Shadowworld. So, he decided to listen to his head, and go back to the Institute and get Clary back inside.

"Look, Clary. I know everything's confusing at the moment and I get that it's freaking you out. You want to get answers. And you will, I promise. But not now. Just go back inside and I promise that everything will fall into pieces. We _will_ meet again. We have to." With that said, Jace turned around. Trying to hide his tears. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. But he had to.

Clary just stood there dumbfounded, following every step Jace took. Her heart told her to run after him, to grab his arms and pull him back into a hug, even a kiss. But her body wouldn't move. Her muscles were paralyzed. It was as if her head had cut off every signal with her body. But she didn't mind. Her intuition told her to stay. That everything would be alright and that what Jace had said to her, was true. Everything will fall into pieces and they will meet again. They had to.

**_Soooo, this was the ending, rewritten. I know I said that I wanted a clace kiss at the ending, but I guess that this is not the ending, but a new beginning._**

**_To be honest with you, I think this is going to be one my favorite story so far. Now I can let my fantasies control everything. I feel like I had to do this also, the shows ending wasn't complete._**

**_So, I hope you liked it, and maybe leave a sweet message or a critical review, loveyou _**

**_EvaAnneLenthe_**


End file.
